Like a Bang
by Rageosaurus Rex
Summary: [On Hiatus] It started with a bang the day Charlie Weasley met Rudy Scamander...
1. Hippogriffs and Blood Spattered Boys

**

* * *

Title:** Like A Bang

**Author**: AnnoyanceCrime

**Rating**: Pg-censorship

**Summary**: It all stared with a bang, the day Charlie Weasley met Rudy Scamander. (Sorries. Bad at Summaries. uu; Will contain "Slash" or "Shounen-ai" in later chapters...)

**Disclaimer: **Pshaw! I do no own Harry Potter or his little world. Or maybe I do. You never know...

**Author's Notes**: I can not believe I finally started to write this! I'm pretty happy with 'Like A Bang'. This will be multi-chapters (My first chaptered fanfiction). Anyways, Thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy my story.

**--- Chapter One: Hippogriffs and Blood-Spattered Boys ---**

Maybe like a bang or ka-boom but they seem too soft for such a thing. Maybe a banshee's scream but again no. Maybe it's more like that muggle's thing "The Big Bang" where everything is tightly compacted and then just explodes causing the universe to be created. Yea, that is closer but still not it. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

'Or maybe not.' Charlie sighed as he nibbled on a chocolate frog having no idea what he was thinking about. 'Let's just blame the nonsense ramblings on the Bludger.' He thought. Taking one to the head certainly wasn't what Charlie would consider pleasant in any way and despite the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him, his head was still pounding. Luckily, the throbbing pain in his head was the only injury he sustained from the hit.

Again nibbling on the chocolate frog, he glanced around the infirmary. There was really nothing to look at. He sighed, sinking back into his bed. He wished he could leave but Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him over night so he was stuck there. Rolling over on his side, he slowly closed his eyes hoping he could get a little sleep (something that had been evading him lately).

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" A woman screamed in the hall outside the room and Charlie shot up looking towards the door.

"I told him how to approach the hippogriff! You should teach your son to listen to his elders!" Charlie recognized that voice. It was his teacher of care of Magical Creatures, Professor Kettleburn.

"Shut up Both of You!" Madam Pomfrey hissed. The door swung opened. The unidentified woman run in with a blood-spattered boy in her arms followed by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Kettleburn.

"Now, Kore and Kettleburn! Go outside and complete your jobs. I'll heal him up. It probably just looks worse than it really is!" Madam Pomfrey hissed again as the woman laid down the boy into the bed next to Charlie. Poppy ran the two bickering adults out of the room and started to heal up the small boy.

Charlie silently watched as she stop the blood-flow and performed a cleaning charm to remove the red liquid from the boy's face, hair and clothes. Breathing a sigh or relief, she quickly wrapping the left side of the icy blue-haired boy's face. Then, she turned to Charlie and smiled.

"If he wakes up before I get back, go tell me. I'm just going outside to tell Kore he's alright. It shouldn't take long." She said, walking out the door.

Charlie glanced at the smaller male-youth. He quickly concluded that he wasn't a Hogwarts student. He didn't wear the traditional black robes (He was wearing a tight black shirt with camouflage pants and leather army boots). Plus, Charlie was sure he would have remember if he had seen him before. His pretty bright blue hair made him kinda stick out of a crowd. Charlie also concluded that the boy couldn't be much older than he was.

As Charlie counted the earrings on the boy, his un-bandaged eye groggily opened. The boy shook his head a couple of times before sitting up. He looked around the room quickly before his eyes rested on Charlie.

"Hey." He waved, looking dazed, confused and very sleepy.

"Hi?" Charlie replied, completely forgetting what Pomfrey told him to do.

"My name's Rudy." He smiled, glancing up towards the ceiling.

"I'm Charlie."

"Well, Charlie. Can you tell me why I'm here and why I have bandages on my face?" Rudy pouted, poking the bandages with his index finger.

"Not really. I heard 'hippogriff' mentioned though. Maybe a hippogriff attack you? Anyways, there was lot of blood coming from you. Madam Pomfrey stopped it and then put the bandages on..." Charlie tried to explain with his lacking knowledge of what happened. Rudy, seemingly dead to the world, continued poking the bandages. "Maybe you should stop poking it." Charlie suggested.

"Yea. Probably right. On all accounts too..." Rudy paused for a moment, "But the hippogriff was so pretty. I couldn't help but run up to it. Guessing it didn't like me too much." He giggled laying back down on the bed. Charlie laughed too. "So... Why are you here, Charlie babe?" Rudy asked, pressing his lips together as if he was thinking.

"A Bludger hit me in the head at the Qudditch game earlier. Luckily, I just caught the snitch so it was all good." Charlie said, giving a fake smile. He thought that was kinda baby-ish compared to Rudy's being attack by a hippogriff but Rudy seemed to think that was pretty cool.

"Really? Killer!" Rudy crawled out of his bed and into Charlie's. "You actually play quidditch? On a real team?" And that was that. For the next twenty or so minutes, a continuous stream a chatter came from the two boys. They talked about Quidditch, Magical Creatures, their lives and other random things. They only stopped when Pomfrey came back (She slapped Charlie upside the head and threw Rudy back into his bed). Charlie wanted to talk more with Rudy but Madam Pomfrey crammed a pink-colored potion down his throat which knocked him out cold.

'Joyous...' Charlie thought.

**- - - - **

"I bet you're horribly scarred and mutilated under there." Charlie, face to face with Rudy, joked. 

"Hell yea! And all the pretty girls will go, 'Oh! Rudy, how did you get those horrible but uber-sexy scars?'" Rudy mimed in a girly voice but then paused for a moment. "We'll need to come up with a killer story to how I get those scars."

"While vacationing in Germany, you got attacked by a rabid flobberworm." Charlie said with confidence. Rudy smacked the red-haired boy over the head with some rolled-up parchment and murmured something like 'bad doggie'.

"Don't hit people, Rudy." Madam Pomfrey scolded, taking the parchment. "And why are you here, Mr. Weasley?" She eyed Charlie suspiciously.

"He wants to see my mutilated face in all its Phantom-of-the-Opera-esque." Rudy grinned. Charlie mouthed 'Phantom of the Opera?' to the other boy who silently replied 'It's a muggle thing. I'll tell you later'. Madam Pomfrey shook her head with a warm sigh.

She had known Rudy actually for a while. His mother and father had been students at the school and Madam Pomfrey had known them both well. Now, both having graduated, they stopped by the school every so often to help Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn with the many creatures on the grounds. And with they did come, Rudy was always with them and always managed to get hurt and in the infirmary. Despite his happy-go-lucky personality, Rudy had never made any friends and she was happy he finally had one.

"Madam! May we please have these bandages off so Charlie babe can see my scarred mask-worthy face before his next class?" Rudy jokingly pouted. The older woman laughed a little before taking off the bandages. Giving the blue-haired boy a mirror, the two boys gasped.

"Icky!" Rudy whined. "One measly scar. Pathetic." He collapsed back on his bed. Charlie leaned over him for a better look at the scar. It was true, just one scar going directly thorough his left eye but measly? Charlie didn't think it was measly. It looked rather deep and kinda painful. He half-wondered if Rudy could see out of that eye.

"I think it's cool, Rudy." Charlie smiled.

"Think so?" Rudy smiled back.

"Well Rudy, You seem to be quite all right so Leave! You two are wasting space that can be used for the truly sick! Out!" Madam Pomfrey screamed, hurling the two boys outside. Charlie glanced at his watch realizing he was going to be late for his first class.

"I'm sorry, Rudy. I have to get to Potions. But hey, do you want to have lunch or something later?" Charlie asked. He really did want to hang out with Rudy. He wished it was Christmas vacation or something. 'Curse classes.'

"Sure thing. You have Care for Magical Creatures after lunch, right? I'll met you there and we can "attend" the class together." Rudy smiled, waving good-bye to Charlie as he run to Potions.

Sadly, Rudy never made it.

**- - - - **

Charlie ran down to the grounds where the Care of Magical Creatures class took place. He was the first one there. Since Rudy never shown up at lunch, Charlie was just a bit nervous. He thought maybe the other boy had been attacked by something again which, if you knew Rudy, wasn't such a farfetched idea. 

"Charlie!" A familiar voice called. The young Weasley turned to meet Hagrid strolling towards him.

"Oh, hi Hagrid. Have you seen Rudy? I was supposed to meet him at lunch but he never showed up. I thought he may have been attacked again." Charlie asked. Hagrid laughed after hearing that.

"Yea, That's something you can naturally expect from Rudy but no, he wasn't attacked by anything. I saw him earlier this morning. His mom was called away to to help deal with some troublesome so Rudy had to leave with her. Looked kinda sad when he left. Asked me to give you this." Hagrid said, handing Charlie a letter.

"Oh, Thanks Hagrid." Charlie smiled. As soon as Hagrid left, Charlie tore opened letter.

_ Hi, Charlie!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our lunch-date-thingy. My mom got an owl saying her help was needed in New Zealand to subdue a Antipodean Opaleye. Apparently, a farm has been complaining about his flock of sheep being eaten up by large lizard. Poor muggle. She told me right about after you left. I promise to make it up to you next time we met. But if I do forget about it, Remind me to treat you to something!_

_Speaking of promises, Charlie, I must say. You are the grandest person ever. Yea, kinda random but I always promised myself I would tell my first friend that. Of course, I was like six when I made that promise. Imagine, taking seven years to make ONE friend. I'm very sad and very pathetic. Oh well._

_Anyways, Again. I'm sorry I couldn't stay at Hogwarts any longer (Now, I kinda regret not accepting my letter to Hogwarts). Imagine, had I accepted it, we could have seen each other every day. but then, you probably would have got sick of me so maybe it's a good thing. Grr. Rambling. Sorry._

_So, for the third time, Sorry. I hope I can see you again soon and Please! Write Back! Although, helping creatures is a lot of fun, it gets kinda boring not being able to talk to anyone around my age (Everyone is at least seven or eight years older than me. It's so DULL!)_

_Rudy_

'New Zealand and Dragons! Wow. Rudy's lucky.' The red-head thought, folding the letter up and cramming it into his pocket as class started. Although, he was a little surprised that Rudy had turned down an acceptance owl to Hogwarts. He naturally assumed no one could turn something like that down. Also, Charlie wished he had gotten the letter a little later in the day. He couldn't concentrate on his classes thinking about what to write back to Rudy.

**---- T.B.C**. ----

oO; Finally. It's done. I hope it's decent. Please review? Random question but does anyone know what Charlie was talking about in the first paragraph? Just curious.


	2. Panic, a Joyous Feeling

**Title**: Like A Bang

**Author**: AnnoyanceCrime

**Rating:** Pg-censorship

**Summary**: It all stared with a bang, the day Charlie Weasley met Rudy Scamander. ("Slash" or "Shounen-ai")

**Disclaimer**: Pshaw! I do no own Harry Potter or his little world. Or maybe I do. You never know... Also. Pink Floyd idn't mine either. Such a sad world.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you dancing in daydreams for the review! And thanks Switch too. On another note, Gods! Working out these timelines are so troubling. Due to a GREAT miscalculation on my behalf, I had to push ahead my entire timeline. Oh well. I should have researched better. Oh right, Also. I praised the Harry Potter Lexicon, now and forever. Thank you so much!

**- Chapter Two: Panic, a Joyous Feeling - - -**

_Really, Rudy! Sometimes I hate you. I'd love to know a world where exams don't exist. I've been studying like crazy. (And your letters aren't helping by distracting me all the time!) See? I should be studying but no, I'm writing you. If I fail, I'm completely blaming you, Scamander! _

_That being said, How are you? And where are you? (Honestly, you moved too much! You're going to kill poor Errol one day...) Having fun? Of course you are. No exams is wonderful, isn't it? Sorry. Sorry. I'm pretty good. And my classes are the same. Care with Magical Creatures has been kinda fun. Sadly, (because of you) Kettleburn doesn't trust us all that much so we haven't been learning about all the "good" (Or as you say "nifty". Too much muggle slang, Rudy. It isn't good in our world.) creatures._

_Anyways, I hope you're good and alive. Don't die (please) and Be careful (please)._

_Charlie_

The letter made the levitating giggling Rudy laugh some more. The other wizards and witches looked at him quickly before continuing their work. His mother shook her head.

"Rudy, don't purposely stab yourself with Billywigs. Too much is a bad thing. Thank Merlin there's no muggles around these parts." She sighed. Rudy giggled a little bit more, clasping his hands over his mouth. His mother was right, 'But this buzz was so great,' he thought, smiling like a madman. A taller wizard with short black hair gawked at the idiotic boy.

"Don't you," he smirked, "you have lessons now?" Rudy's face dropped and he fell back down to Earth. He glared at the wizard then, got up and smiled at him.

"Of course I do. Thank you. I must have forgotten." Rudy grinned again and walked off to the farthest tent in their little camp (but not before flipping off the said wizard).

Currently, Rudy, his mother and all the others (a mix would-bes and professionals) were in Australia, stationed in the lovely outback. Why? Rudy was never told, but he didn't like it. It was hot out, and not in an "Oh My. Don't forget your sunblock" sense but an "Oh Mi God! The Earth is crashing into the Sun!" sense. It was inhumane really. Also, apart from Billywigs and Antipodean Opaleye, they wasn't much beast activity. Rudy had to content himself with muggle creatures. It was rather boring to the adventure-seeking boy.

'A kangaroo just doesn't have the same impact with a manticore...' He thought drolly as he enter his teacher's tent.

Rudy's lessons could have been considered as tough or tougher than Charlie's at Hogwarts but they weren't simply because of his beloved teacher. Dirk Ly was the youngest (excluding Rudy) of their little "group" and solely traveled with them to teach the young boy. A self-proclaimed genius, the half-Vietnamese wizard wasn't by any means considered normal.

But that's just the way with geniuses, no?

"Hey you, out there on your own. Sitting naked by the phone. Would you touch me?" sang the stereo is the corner and Rudy looked at the black mass sprawled across the floor of the tent. Although he was smart, Dirk was, at the same time, quite stupid.

"It's over 100 degrees Fahrenheit out now and you're wearing all black?" Rudy sighed, walking over to poke his teacher. He groaned a little.

"Quiet it. Pink Floyd is speaking." Dirk smiled, pointing over to his stereo.

"Open your heart, I'm coming home." It sang again. Rudy sighed. 'Today is going to be a long day...' He thought and poked Dirk some more.

"What?" The older man pouted and glared.

"I have my lessons." Rudy politely reminded him.

"No! It's too hot out to do lessons!" Dirk whined, curling into a ball. Rudy sighed, sat down and just listened to Pink Floyd while Dirk slept (or passed out from the heat. Rudy could have vouched for either). He thought about his friend back in Britain.

It was interesting. He made a friend. That thought hadn't sunk in despite knowing Charlie for almost two months now. It had seemed so impossible before that. No one really liked him all that much. Why? He had no idea. It seemed easy to the others around him. His sister Re-Re had lots of friends. Even his anti-social step-brother Evri had some!

Rudy pondered it some more. Friendship... It vaguely frightened him. Humans didn't have hearts of steel. They were easily broken. There was always something that could changed them in a moment's second.

"It's not the friendship that frightens you, Rudy." Dirk smirked, turning over to face the startled boy. "It's the rejection that follows it." Rudy looked down the floor as Pink Floyd played on.

"Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all... Together we stand, divided we fall."

-

Playing with the oddest little trinket he had ever seen, Charlie was once again distracted from his studying. He was going to have to yell at Rudy in his next letter. He always sent Charlie the weirdest things and muggle things with his letters. Sighing, the red-head put it away and focused on his potions notes.

'I'm going to completely fail it!' Charlie silently cried, once-again cursing Rudy's easy life.

But he know it was wrong to think that way. Rudy had more subjects than he did, 'But then again, no O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s...' he sniffled some more. Charlie thought over his last letter. He wished he hadn't complain so much in it. He found it annoying when people complained to him so he couldn't see Rudy enjoying it either.

"Then again, he is odd like that..." Charlie pouted. One of his roommates glanced over to him. The room was empty apart from the two of them.

"Who, Charlie?" The black-blonde-tipped-haired boy asked with a smile from behind a book

"Rudy..." He sighed.

"Oh, that cutie with the blue hair?" he smiled. Charlie bursted out laughing.

"Comments like that make people think you're gay, Miw-sher." Charlie mockingly scolded.

"Oh come one. I just can appreciate true beauty unlike that uncultured jackass." The other pouted, thinking back to a minor fight back in second-year between him and a Slytherin. It was a bit bllody, to say the least and Miw-sher had never forgiven the boy about the lewd comment made towards him.

"Bury the hatchet already..." Charlie nervously laughed, petting Miw-sher on the head.

"No. I just got it resharpen." The Egyptian boy deadpanned with a sadistic smile. Charlie couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "But you know," He continued, smirking. "He _is_ a cutie. Rudy, that is. If it wasn't for his dress, I would have easily mistaken him for a girl. Yea... He'd make a super-luna wonder girl..." Miw-sher laughed a little before picking up his book.

"Sure. Whatever you say..." Charlie rolled his eyes and went back to studying. After five mintues, he had given up again. Potions wasn't his subject. He glanced over at Miw-sher to see if he was still reading.

"Miw-sher?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yea?" The boy replied.

"How'd you get that restricted book?" Charlie questioned. Moste Potente Potions wasn't a normal third-year book. Miw-sher flashed the red-haired boy a grand chesire grin.

"This book is just a fun read." He loved avoiding questions. Charlie looked at him like he had three heads. He couldn't comprehead a "fun read" in his current state of mind. "Want some help, love?" Miw-sher giggled a bit as Charlie hopped into his bed with all his notes.

**- -**

Exams. It was a horrible word. Even you-know-who couldn't strike as much fear into the hearts of students as that sole word did. Charlie was quickly studying whatever he could have missed (although Miw-sher was reassuring him he would do quite fine). He didn't even notice all the owls flying their way about the Great Hall. He didn't notice the little grey owl flying in front of him. He didn't notice until the owl started to peck him.

"Ow. Oh. Hello, Attis." He smiled at the little owl. He took the letter off its leg and the package out of its' mouth as Miw-sher gave it some food. The girls all around giggled at it. 'Why were little things also considered to be cute to girls?' he wondered as he opened the letter.

_CHARLIE!_

_Okay. As of right now, I've been stinging myself senseless of Billywigs so if this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. There's really nothing else to do around here. My teacher cancelled all my classes until the temperature becomes something lower than 30 degrees Fahrenheit (Oh, that be a bit less than zero degree Celsius). He hates the heat. So, to pass the time, we're just been listening to Pink and buzzing on Billywig giddyness! Yay! Maybe my life is as easy as you think it is. Joys._

_Anyways, I found good lucks for you! If you haven't opened the package, that's what in it. (I can't kept secrets at all!) My mother was trying to explain it to me, but I was giggling too much to understand the "complex functions of such a mysterial device". (The people hate me and yell at me when I get all high-like.. Aren't they mean?)_

_Yes. Yes. Mustn't get side-tracked. So, to get the lovely charm-thing to work, just make a wish, any wish you want... Well, not true. Make any simple wish you want... Like passing your exams, for an example.Just a thought. Just a thought._

_And now Dirk yelling at me to stop writing to my love and to get back to studying... I guess lessons are back now. Interesting... I wonder who my love is. I should know 'cause I'm writing to 'im, no? Are you him, Charlie babe? _

_Just joking (well, about the love-thing. Everything else is true. Dirk just likes to tease, that's all.)_

_Well, I hope your exams go well. I hope this gets there is time. (I have faith in Attis though! Go birdie go!)_

_Rudy  
_

_P.S. My beloved mother would like to know if you want like to spend a week or two with us over summer break. It would be at our actually house, not travelling or anything... No fun, I know. Just a thought. Anyways, RSVP (What the hell does that stand for? It's a muggle thing but no one can tell me what it stands for...)soon!_

Charlie blankly stared at the letter. Rudy seemed... hyper enough while he write it. He opened the package and found a long ribbon type object in it with odd symbols written on it.

"Why so happy, Charlie?" Miw-sher asked, Attis biting at his fingers.

"No reason..." Charlie smiled, blushing a bit. The two gave whatever was left of their food to the little owl and went off to the exams; Charlie finally confident in his abilities, but he didn't used the charm. 'If I really need something,' he pondered, 'then I'll use it. Speical things for special times, right?'

While at lunch, the P.S. part of the letter finally hit Charlie. He ran out of the Great Hall, choking down a squeal, estaic at the wonderful summer to come.

**- T.B.C. - - -**

Gods. I love the name Miw-sher. It's Ancient Egyptian for "kitten". Anyways, Sorries. It's a bit shorter than last time. Also! Important. The computer I typed this chapter on Does Not have Spell-Check or Anything. So, I'm so so so sorry if there's anything mistakes. Forgive? Anyways, good? Bad? I don't know. No real "mysteries" in this chapter. Boo. No guessing this time.

Thanks for your time! I hope I didn't watste it


	3. Comments

**Title:** Like A Bang

**Author:** AnnoyanceCrime

**Rating: **Pg-censorship

**Summary:** It all stared with a bang, the day Charlie Weasley met Rudy Scamander. ("Slash" or "Shounen-ai")

**Disclaimer:** Pshaw! I do no own Harry Potter or his little world. Or maybe I do. You never know... The Beatles' "Across the Universe" also isn't mine either. Such a sad world.

**Author's Notes:** AnnoyanceCrime is quite stupid. But that's besides the point! Thank you EmeraldEnchantress for the review. And yup, the main pairing is going to be Charlie/Rudy. And hopefully, some time soon. (I know I'm going to regret those words...) And it's official! I really can't spell "Arthur" right ever! Cry.

**- - - Chapter Three: Comments - - -**

Charlie was currently filling his school trunk with whatever he would need while at Rudy's and searching for his lost two galleons (he had promised them to Fred and George if they kept their mother busy while Charlie packed. He hated the 'Be nice. Be good.' lecture parents gave before their children went over other's.) Bill was sitting on Charlie's bed, watching him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Charlie asked, annoyed.

"Nope." Charlie sighed, dumping more clothes into his trunk. 'That should do it,' he thought locking it up and started dragging it down stairs. Bill followed. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bill grabbed Charlie playfully.

"Now don't forget to give your boyfriend lots of lovings while you're there." The eldest Wesaley smiled, hugging his younger brother and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Charlie sighed. Why Bill was such a dork at times, he never knew.

"I'll repeat this for you. We, as in me and Rudy, are not dating." Charlie pointed out matter-of-factly. Bill rolled his eyes. "We're not."

"Tell me that when you come back." He winked and went off to fetch the rest of the family for a sending-off gathering. Charlie sighed again. Bill had been trying all all summer to get Charlie to admit that he and Rudy were going out. It was now getting slightly annoying. They were just friends, that's all.

When Bill entered with everyone (excluding Arthur who was at work), they all gave their good-byes (well, the twins demanded their payments instead) and Charlie threw some Floo Powder into the fire. Holding on it his trunk more tightly than it could be have considered healthly, Charlie said Rudy's address and disappeared in the emerald-green flames.

"I hope he'll be alright." Molly sighed. She kept imagining the death of her second-born son.

"Don't worry. His beloved boyfriend will protect him from anything harmful." Bill chirped. "That is, if he doesn't get himself killed first. Personally, I see Charlie being the protector in their relationship. Rudy's too child-like to think about things like that."

"I thought he _wasn't_ dating Rudy." Molly said, raising her eyebrow suspiously at Bill.

"Well, he isn't just yet but he will. He's in love but he just doesn't realize it yet." He laughed a little, going off to play with his younger siblings.

"Great..." Molly sighed, not sure if she should be happy for her son or scared to death.

- - - - -

Charlie landed on the softest capret he had ever felt, coughing like mad. He hated Floo Powder. 'The mintue I become of age,' he thought, 'I'm getting an Apparition license.' He looked at the floor, seeing the prettiest dark red color he ever seen. He sat up and looked around some more.

The room was simply gorgeous, and big, very very big. Charlie's eyes widen. He never thought if Rudy could have been rich or anything. But it kind-of made sense. How else could Rudy have a personal professor that travel with him and his mother? How else could they travel like they did?

"Wow..." Charlie muttered. He stood up and was surprised to see someone in one of the many luxurious cushioned chairs in the room. At first Charlie thought 'Rudy!' but then he realized the boy looked nothing like the blue-haired boy he was looking forward to seeing. For one, he had dark-brown hair and he was shorter too. Also, he didn't have Rudy's face, not his eyes, not his lips, not his nose, not his anything. Besides, Rudy had a "happy" air to him. This boy had a homocidal one, which is something to be said considering he was sleeping.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, walking over to him while he vaguely wondered how he mistaken the two boys.

"Meum?" He mumbled, opening one of his eyes when Charlie poked him a couple of times. After a moment of adjusting, the boy blankinly looked at Charlie. "Oh. Rude's friend, right?" He questioned, sitting up. Charlie quickly nodded. "Okay. I'll go fetch him then. You stay." Charlie nodded again, watching him pull out and light a cigarette,

"Well, I'll be back in a min with Rude. Probably still with Regan. Yay." He sighed and swaggered out of the room. Charlie felt slightly scared. That look he had given Charlie before leaving, it was terrifying. Of course, that scream Charlie just heard coming from the direction Mr. Homocide left in was just as scary.

"Oh Mi Merlin! He meet you first? The Poor Child. Honestly, Evri. Turn down the Homocidal. Rudy? No! Come back! _We're not done_!" A female voice called quite loudly. A moment later, Rudy appeared and the biggest smile came on his face when he saw Charlie.

"Charlie!" He squealed and ran over, dive-tackling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to meet Evri first. Scary little fellow, ain't he? But don't worry. It's all apperance. He couldn't hurt a flubberworm." Rudy smiled.

"Excuse me? I've kicked your ass before." Evri said, returning to the room with a very pretty, very skinny, very tall girl. Charlie blinked a couple of time, blushing.

"Bite me, Evri!" Rudy growled. Meanwhile, the pretty girl made her way over to Charlie.

"Hello, I'm Regan or Re-Re, Rudy's older sister." She smiled, pushing back her silvery hair with one hand and shaking Charlie's hand with her other. "We're been looking forward to seeing you. Rudy talks about you all the time." She leaned in closer. "Actually, it gets annoying. I think he's in love with you. Be careful." She winked before sitting back on her heels.

"That's it, Re-Re! I'm not helping you any more." Rudy exclaimed, pulling Charlie up to his feet. "I'll show you around the place, okay?" Then he made a mad dash out of the house dragging Charlie behind him and didn't stop running until the two were well into the woods outside Rudy's when the blue-haired boy's legs gave out on him. Taking very deep breaths, Charlie figured that it was just that, he was out of breathe. So he sat down next to him, waiting for Rudy to catch his breathe. And then, it hit him.

"Rudy, why are you wearing a skirt?" He asked, realizing Miw-sher was right. Rudy looked damn cute in a dress. The skirt was a very pale green which stopped a little above his knees and puffed out a little. The shirt went right along with it; white with a pale green line at the bottom about an inch thick. There were alots of little cartoon-y doodles on the green stripe. Along with that was a black jacket, the bottom stopping around Rudy's rib-cages and with a grey furry collar and sheeves which covered Rudy's hands and flared out a bit. He also had a pale green hat, knee-high black boots (combat-style) and was severly blushing.

Smiling a bit, he said, "Well, Re-Re is a fashion designer and a model. I was helping with her final. Oh? That's a muggle-thing. It's kind-of like a end-of-the-year exam, you know? She partcipating in the fashion show her school does. I was modeling the clothes so she could finish them. I don't normally crossdress." He gave a nervous laugh.

"You look cute," Charlie smiled without thinking about what he said.

"Thanks..." Rudy smiled a bit more, "Although that doesn't say much for my masculinity," he deadpanned. Charlie laughed. "But of course, we're going to have to hide out until my mom gets home. Re-Re dead set on getting this," he moved his hands down the outfit he was sportin', " done and will use drastic measures to achieve so, what to do to pass the time? I could show our creatures if you wanted." Rudy pondered aloud, pressing his index finger to his lips.

"What do you have?" Charlie's eyes lit up.

"You name it, we've got it!" squealed Rudy, "Okies. That's a lie but we do have a lot. Let's go. They're over this way." He smiled some more and stood up, leading Charlie in the point in which he pointed.

It was a long trek to where the Scamanders kept all the creatures that lived with them. Charlie learned that the family really only owned about five creatures (most of them were Rudy's "pets") and the rest were injured and being care by the family until they could live on thier own again.

"But honestly, it's just me, my dad and my mom who really take care of them. Evri and Re-Re don't know how." Rudy smiled, hopping on a battered down fence. "I need to stop in the barn really quickly. Just for a second. It's over there." Rudy pointed out the (once-again) battered down barn.

"Why do we need to stop there?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it's just a bit hard to care for creatures in a skirt." Rudy flushed a bit, pushing the material down as he walked. Charlie gave a little 'oh' and they continued. "Now," Rudy started when they arrived, "Just wait here. I'll only be a minute." He smiled, slipping into the barn. Charlie leaned up against it, looking around. It was beautiful. He always preferred being out doors more than indoors whether it be exploring or playing Quidditch. 'It would be fun to live here,' he thought as something furry rubbed up against his leg.

"What the Hell!" He screamed, jumping back and falling to the ground left he lost his balance. He looked down at the ground to see a little black niffler sniffing at his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Rudy said, coming out of the barn. Charlie blushed again. 'Well, Miw-sher wasn't completely right. Rudy makes a much cuter boy than a girl any day,' he quickly thought before shaking his head to get the thoughts out. 'You're letting Bill's comments get to you, stupid!' Rudy wasn't wearing anything as fancy as before; just a tight old black shirt with some muggle band on it and jade green baggy shorts and of course his boots but he looked much cuter than before. It just fit him better. "Oh," Rudy started with a smile, "I see you've met Yen." He picked up a little runt of a niffler and gave it a quick kiss.

"One of your pets?" Charlie asked, getting back up.

"Yup. Silly one this is. Got him when I was, oh, about five. He was found injured on a roadside. Was just a little baby too. We healed him up and sent him back to his home. I cried and cried because I wanted him to stay with me. Guess Yen wanted to stay too." Rudy said, snuggling the creature affectionately. "A week later, he appeared at our doorsteps again. Been here even since," Rudy smiled, snuggling the creature some more. "I'll show you everyone else now, okay?"

- - - -

As the sun began to set, Rudy figure it was safe to return to the home. The two swang by the old barn to grab Re-Re's outfit and went up to the house, Yen trailing behind them. The little creature kept trying to nip at Rudy's boots, or the shiny parts of them.

"Finally!" Re-Re said when the boys returned home, "Look! First, Where's my final!" Rudy quickly returned the skirt, shirt, and hat. Re-Re looked pleased. "Good. You didn't destory it. Okay, Second, Charlie. Because our family has no conception of common courtesy, you'll have to room with Rudy while you're here." Re-Re sighed, then smiled a bit. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite." Rudy just glared at her.

"Why?" Rudy said, looking skeptically at his elder sister, "We do have two extra rooms. Who's using those ones?"

"Grandpa and Grandma, of course. Just showed up a little after you left." Re-Re sighed a bit more. "And Gramda brought Hoppy, Miller, and Mauler with her so they're using the other room. Honestly, this family..."

"Well, you were born into it so deal with it." Rudy smirked, "Come on, Charlie. Let's get you unpacked."

"Say hello to Grandma and Grandpa first!" Re-Re called as they ran up the stairs. Rudy groaned a little.

"You don't like them?" Charlie asked, as they walked down one of the halls.

"What? No way. I adored them. Grandpa Newt is the best. He always brings me wicked awesome things. Mom hates it best the lot of them are a bit dangerous." Rudy smiled.

"Then why..."

"I just have a headache. That's all." Rudy promptly interrupted. Charlie couldn't help feel like it was his fault with the room switch and all. Rudy turned to knock on a door, then opened the door.

"Hi, Grandpa Newt. Hi, Grandma Porpentina." Rudy sweetly smiled. Charlie peeked in. It made sense, right? Of course Rudy was related to the Newt Scamander. They had the same last name, same interests. Charlie felt slightly dense for not noticing before.

"Rudy! Where have you been a day? Re-Re said you're were out with a friend," Newt smiled at his grandson, then he leaned closer, "We must break her habit of lying. It's not right," He laughed a little. "So, what were you doing?" Rudy's head fall in disbelief as he stepped aside to show Newt a better view of Charlie.

"Hi," Charlie started, "I'm Charlie..."

"Weasley, right?" Charlie nodded. "Yes, I've worked with your father. Very nice man..." Newt noted cheerfully. "So you've befriend little Rudy, have you? Good job! Taming a Chimera would be a harder task." He laughed, Charlie looked at Rudy who was't looking his happiest.

"Well, Grandpa Newt. I've love to chat but we have to unpack Charlie's belongings." Rudy said, pushing the other out of the room. Charlie noticed one of the kneazles glared at Rudy. "See you at dinner!" He smiled as he shut the door, then he rubbed and shook his head a little.

- - - -

"Rudy," Charlie started as they finished the unpacking, "are you okay?" The poor boy was once again rubbing the heels of his hand against his forehead. Charlie pushed Rudy's hands away and put the back of his hand against Rudy's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No. Just a headache." Rudy vaguely said, shaking his head a bit again. Charlie absent-mindingly wondered if Rudy's hair color was naturally.

"You still have one? Do you need anything?" Charlie said, walking towards the door.

"No," He deapanned. Charlie stopped, carefully looking at the other boy.

"You sure? I mean, are you sure you're not getting sick? Maybe the animals gave you something?"

"Charlie," Rudy looked up at him, "I'm sure. This isn't the first time. This won't be the last. It will go away, okay?"

"Are you sick alot? What causes it?" He asked, frowning a bit. Rudy frowned too. 'Is it so wrong to want to know about your friend?' he wondered.

"Honestly, you cause it. I don't deal with intimacy all that well." He finally answered.

"What!" Charlie exclaimed, falling off the bed. "What do you think we're going to do?" Rudy gave him the oddest look then, thought about what he said.

"I use the wrong word again, didn't I?" He sighed. Charlie nodded, eyes slowly unbugging. "Sorry. I meant, I don't deal well with being close with people, you know? And if I'm around lots of people, I get headaches. Or if I'm around people the make me nervous because I don't know them all that well, I get headaches. Chaotic atmosphere does the trick too." Rudy sighed, falling back on his couch. He leaned over to his stereo and clicked the play button. The beat was slow and unknown to Charlie, but it reminded him of a lullaby.

"Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup..." It sang. Charlie thought about what Rudy said.

"Oh, maybe then you did use the right word." Charlie smiled, "I thought that you meant... umm.. Nevermind. Wait, I make you nervous?" He hopped back into the bed, looking at Rudy who pouted.

"Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my open mind. Possessing and caressing me." It sang on.

"Yes, you do. Very much so." Rudy deadpanned.

"Nothing's gonna change my world." The voice sang. Charlie wondered who it was.

"Why? I'm your friend, right? I shouldn't make you nervous." Charlie smiled, "I really shouldn't." Rudy paused, thinking.

"Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, That call me on and on across the universe."

"Well, true but you won't be my friend forever." Rudy said simply.

"Says who!" Charlie said, little pissed at that comment.

"Says humanity. Human hearts break too easily. One trait can do it, you know? So, one day yours will break and we won't be friends. I guess that makes me nervous."

"That's," Charlie paused, going to say stupid but instead said, "silly. I like you, Rudy. You're cool, funny, odd and sometimes idiotic, yes, but it adds to your charm. I wouldn't _not_ want to be your friend ever. Don't you believe me?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing's gonna change my world." The voice echoed again and Rudy thought.

"Yes, I do believe you and No, I don't. I'll never been have given a reason before you to believe that. Just being honest, you know. It's confusing. You're breaking all the truths I had about the World."

"Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on across the universe..." Then Charlie started to laugh.

"Rudy, you're screwed up." He smiled, hugging the boy. "Don't worry. You can do nothing to scare me way. I promise you that." Rudy pouted, not believing a word. "Fine. What I can do to make you believe me?" Charlie smiled again. Rudy thought and got a devilish grin on his face.

"Kiss me!" He smirked, pushing Charlie away and crossing his legs. Charlie lost his smile.

"Nothing's gonna change my world..." And the song faded out into nothing.

"Out of everything, why that?" He asked, thinking about Bill's and Re-Re's comments.

"Because," he started, "A kiss seals a promise. I thought everyone knew that. Maybe it's a muggle thing though." Rudy put his index finger upon his lips, thinking who is was who told him that.

"You'll believe me if I do that?" Charlie was skeptical.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" Rudy said innocently which took Charlie by surprise. Then, the red-haired boy smiled.

"Okay then. Close your eyes."

"Of course, master..." Rudy obeyed, with a little smirk. Charlie let out a quick laugh. He leaned in and give Rudy a little innocent kiss, a chaste kiss. It wasn't anything "special" for all he knew but it did leave butterflies in his stomach, peaceful ones. Rudy, smiling a bit, opened his eyes again.

"Okay. I'll believe you but I have to tell you, I lied." Rudy smirked again. Charlie arched his eyebrow. "Most guys wouldn't kiss another guy because they would naturally assume the kiss would make them gay, or so I'm lead to believe. I figured if you really wanted to be my friend, a little kiss wouldn't matter. Sorry." Rudy smiled. Charlie gave an odd look.

"No. Don't be. It's a good logic. Good test too." Charlie smiled back.

"Good. Now let's go grab some dinner! I'm straving." Rudy gave a fake sniffle before running out of his room, giggling like mad.

"Hey! Wait, Rudy! I'll get lost!" Charlie replied, running after the blue-haired boy.

- - - -

The rest of Charlie's trip over Rudy's was just lazy and fun, the way a vacation should be. They spend their days with the creatures and Yen, swimming in the huge lake, getting high off some Billywigs Evri had, Charlie even was scouted by Re-Re to be a model for one of her outfits (not officially though, just while she finished it up. Rudy told him later that his sister just loved to see boys in dresses. "So out of their element, she says!" mocked Rudy.) Charlie was also surprised Rudy seemed to talk more (although he never thought that was remotely possible).

When he got home, the lot of his siblings dive-tackled him. Ginny give him a flower she had picked the day he left. Sure, it was rather dead and alot of the petals had already come off but Charlie loved it.

"Thanks, Ginny." He smiled, giving her a little kiss upon her nose, "I'll treasure it." Ginny laughed and went up to play with Fred and George. That's when Charlie noticed the silly smile on Bill's face.

"What?" Charlie asked, slightly confused. He knew he was forgetting something.

"Did you give your boyfriend lots of lovings while you were there?" He smirked as it hit Charlie.

"We're still not dating." He smiled and Bill sighed. The twins ran over and Bill gave them a galleon each. "You bet on me!" Charlie choked out.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Bill sighed again, going up to his room. Charlie was a little angry at Bill betting on his "love life", but he wasn't sure why he felt a little sadden about it all.

"Charlie? Can you help me?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Yea. I'm coming." Charlie called back, deciding him would try to figure it out later.

**- - - - T.B.C - - - -**

Blame/thank my brother for any music in this fiction. He loves Pink Floyd and The Beatles (well I do too but not as much as he does), but they fit in the timeline perfectly so I can use them. :3 Happy happy. Originally, it was going to play "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", but I think Across the Universe fits a bit better. oO; I don't know. But it is a bit annoying trying to fit the dialouge with the song so it matches. xX; Am I the only child who would do that? Oh well, let's me listen to good music over and over again.

Thank you for your time! Peace out. xX;


End file.
